Girlhood's Journal
by Anne Nonimus
Summary: Hanare wrote all the special and important events of her life in a journal. This includes a certain white-haired boy of her age.


**A/N: Hi! This fanfiction was just made out of boredom. I'm not trying to achieve anything. I just grabbed my phone and typed what's on my mind. This fanfic doesn't really make sense at all. But still, if you are curious enough and want to waste your time, try to continue reading 'til the end. And if you had so much fun wasting another minute of your life, try to post some reviews.**

 **Sorry for all the wrong grammars and spellings. I'm not perfect, and so as you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **July 6, 2005**_

 _The scene for this morning has some effects of a Toaster filters. It was hot and dusty as I and my mom walked on the busy street of Konoha. The burning breeze of air and sunlight were roughly touching my sensitive skin. I already felt itchy as the rashes are rapidly spreading throughout my body. I hate it when my allergies will suddenly occur, especially when I am in public. Mom got worried and decided for us to go home. We are supposed to purchase some new clothes from the newly opened stores in the city, but since it was an unfavorable day for me, I don't have a choice but to agree with my mom's decision. Mom rushes to grab a taxi, and the Taxi driver helped us to keep our things in the compartment._

 _I'm a little bit disappointed that we are unable to complete our shopping. There are still things in my list that I want to try and buy. Mom and I love shopping and it serves as our bonding. It was sad that because of those rashes, we are unable to do it. That time, all I wanted was to finally went home and soak in the cold water of our bathtub._

 _Our house is 15 minutes drive from the city, and 20 minutes if there is some traffic jam. But today, it was like the longest time we are staying on a traffic jam. My rashes became itchier and itchier as time past by. I wonder that time if this day could turn into a so much worse scenario. As we wait for the cars to move, I wandered my eyes in every part of the city. The window of the taxi is not tinted, so it easy to see what's on the outside, as well as what's on the inside. The usual things can be seen and heard around. Those massive buildings, the rushing people in the street, the scattered street vendors with their carts, the honking of cars. This place might not be the best, but in this place, I always felt that I am home. That's what on my mind, and what I always believe._

 _As I continued strolling my eyes, I stopped after noticing a black tinted window of a dark-grey car sliding down beside us. They are heading west, and ours is heading east. The distance between was about five feet, including the block that separated the road from the vehicles that are heading east and west._

 _When the black-tinted window was finally down, I saw a white-haired boy as he removed his finger from the button of the window. I can say that we are of the same age. Twelve? Maybe. He was then focused his attention on reading the book he was holding with his right hand since he slid down the window. I slightly have a glimpsed of the title of the book, 'How a Ninja Should Die' as I can remember. It seems that he was very much interested about Ninjas, because I can see it through his book and green scarf he is wearing with shurikens imprinted on it. It was almost covering half of his face. I don't see the purpose of the scarf since the weather is so scalding hot. Is it supposed to be a mask? Yet, from the look of his eyes, I can say that he's a good-looking one. He got a dark-colored eyes. His eyelids were very visible, making his eyes like a sleepy one and more attractive._ _I think anyone he stared with those eyes might melt in a very romantic excitement._ _(Wait, did I just wrote it down?)_

 _Back in to the story, I'm not aware that I've been staring at him for too long, and I only noticed it when he raised his head and slowly turned it into my direction. I thought waiting 10 minutes for the cars to move from traffic jam is the longest time of my life, it seems that it was beaten by a minute of staring at him that was like a lifetime. Before our eyes could finally met, I felt the taxi car suddenly moves forward, and before I knew it, we were finally home._

 _I even forgot about my itchy rashes. The time that all I wanted is to be at home and to soak in bath, became a time that I wish I could stay in the traffic jam even just for a little while. As long as I could see him around. (/)_

 _Maybe, better things turns into worse. And worse things turns out to be the best!_ (◕‿◕✿)

 _That's it for today. I'm a little bit out of character when I'm writing on this journal. 'Til next time._

 _Hanare_


End file.
